SPQR
Senatus Populum Que Romanus, or SPQR, is a Latin phrase meaning, "The Senate and People of Rome." This faction was formed from the ashes of Rome and Arabia by IronHoarder, a previous member of both factions. The factions primary goal is to defeat Africa, lead by NorbertG11 History After Gavoon and Logurt left the server, IronHoarder decided it was nessecary to disband Arabia, which he felt was Gavoon's faction, as he was the original creator of the faction. For a short time, the faction was named Rome, then Romans, and then it's final name, SPQR. SPQR has had many ups and downs with their foreign policy. IronHoarder saw that the world of MinecraftWar is a dynamic and constantly changing world, and he allows his faction's policy to change as nessecary. This was shown when he fought the Rebels and the Knights of the Fonz when Coolnight94 had built his towers before the map change. He and allies of his faction at the time, such as Diadem and Omega, aided in griefing the towers and the Rebels base along the Road of the Fonz. Soon afterwords, there was a map change, and SPQR continued to thrive. Terdy soon griefed the spawn, and afterwords another map change occured. IronHoarder went inactive for a few days, and on returning, he discovered a United Nations G6 summit was occuring, and his faction was invited. He was somewhat disgusted at the idea of a summit, especially in his rivals, the Rebels, base. He griefed the G6 summit and the Rebel's base, triggering a short was between Rebels and SPQR. The conflict was soon resolved by IronHoarder, and the Fonz allied the SPQR once again after a vote to do so. IronHoarder's foreign policy allowed for good diplomatic relations with the Fonz for a short time, until Cronus95, Soph00, and SDG3xOV3RT1M3 broke through the previously land claimed obsidian tower he had built. A war ensued between Omega, Rebels, KOTF, against SPQR and Coolnight94's NCR. The legions of SPQR marched on the bases of Omega and destroyed the sacred churhces of the KOTF. Enraged, Hansington and the KOTF pulled out of the war and kicked sop00 from their faction. Omega continues their war against the SPQR, but there has been no recent action after the destruction of their 2 mountian bases. Rebels has also drawn themselves from the war, joining up with the KOTF. The Knights soon allied again with the SPQR, until Blocky24 joined the ranks of the SPQR. Blocky had the coordinates to a secret KOTF base, created by Cronus95 giving creative gamemode to Hansington. IronHoarder, Selim300, and Blocky24 attacked the base, but IronHoarder quickly realised the base was hacked and removed the hacked blocks using WorldEdit. Cronus and Iron promised to each other not to use their owner permissions for personal gain ever agian. KOTF once again allied with SPQR, and both factions worked together over the construction of a server history library using the BookWorm plugin. This was never completed due to tensions between Hansington and IronHoarder and then the SPQR faction was disbanded. Category:Faction Category:Iron Category:IronHoarder Category:Knights of the Fonz Category:Hansington Category:Cronus95